Gone St. Canard (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Gone St. Canard. One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends came to the Disney All Star Movies Resort. Dipper Pines: Wow, everything in the Disney All Star Movies Resort is so cool! Mabel Pines: There’s Toy Story, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, 101 Dalmatians, the Mighty Ducks, and the Love Bug suites. Even Donald’s Double Feature store, Reel Fun Arcade and World Premiere Food Court. Herbie: (beeping) Dipper Pines: I know, Herbie, we're enjoying it already. Lightning McQueen: Welcome to the club, Dipper. Olaf: Let’s go eat at the World Premiere Food Court. So, they set out for a bite to eat along the way. Just then, there were Marvel Superheroes who're admired by a big crowd. Baymax: It appears to be a group of Marvel Superheroes, the Avengers led by Captain America and Iron Man. Dipper Pines: Awesome! Mabel Pines: And look, the Incredibles! Let's go see them! So, they pushed through the crowd just to take a good look at them. Dipper Pines: Excuse me, pardon me. Benny the Cab: Hey, Avengers, meet Dipper and Mabel Pines. Captain America: Dipper and Mabel Pines, we're honored to meet you two in person. Mabel Pines: Captain America, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Ms. Marvel, Falcon, Tigra, She-Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Mockingbird, War Machine, Moon Knight, Spider-Woman, Justice, Firestar, Sandman, Luke Cage, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Elektra, Red Hulk, Nick Fury Jr., Captain Marvel, Silver Surfer, and the Scarlet Witch! Dipper Pines: We're huge fans of you guys! Hiro Hamada: They're Mickey's new apprentices. Lucius Best/Frozone: Is that so?! Spider-Woman: Amazing. Iron Man: We're truly honored to meet you two in person, your great-uncles told us about you two. Dipper Pines: Well, we were big fans to superheroes like yourselves. Spider-Man: You don't say. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: How'd you all like to try out with the Avengers? Mabel Pines: Sure. We love to! So, they brought them to the base where the Avengers and the other supers go in. Later, Nick Fury and the Avengers give them a tour around their base. Nick Fury: Dipper, Mabel, welcome to our base! Dipper Pines: This place is amazing! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Well just you two wait, you're gonna be as surprised as Hiro and his friends were. T'Challa/Black Panther: It is true, I even once trusted them for the sake of Wakanda. Okoye: They were trustworthy to be our allies, expecially the Avengers since T'Challa is one of them. Mabel Pines: That is so cool. I mean how amazing are you guys? Violet Parr: Come on, we're superheroes. What could happen? Nick Fury: What do you say, Dipper and Mabel? Dipper Pines: We love to! Mabel Pines: Yeah! So, Dipper and Mabel got well acquanted with the superheroes. Meanwhile, Olaf was exploring around the Magic Kingdom. Olaf: Boy, exploring the Magic Kingdom is more fun this time a year. Suddenly, he spotted the Fearsome Five with the rest of the villains. Negaduck: Alright, Boys, listen up! We've got work to do, and we don't rest until Evelyn gives her word. Thanos: I still have the Invinity Gauntlet, it was my time again to rule with it. Bushroot: I don't know, Thanos, it might be a little dangerous when you tried to use it. With quick thinking, Olaf took the Infinity Gauntlet along with the stones from Thanos. Olaf: (whispering) I must warn Dipper and Mabel about those bad guys. So, he ran off to warn his friends. As for Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of their friends, they werel looking around the base. Dipper Pines: Look at this place! Terk: Wow, I can see nice digs around these parts. Mabel Pines: Me too, Terk. Baymax: Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225